City of Heavenly Fire: My Version
by roshadow
Summary: HI! This is what I envision City of Heavenly Fire to be! I really want to write more but only if you read and review! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Until I Catch You

City of Heavenly Fire: My version

HI! This is my first fan fic! Hope you enjoy! I plan to write more! Should have read already released MI. This is just a beginning. Sorry these are kind of short.

1

Until I'm Ready

_Darkness. It curled around Clary – engulfed her until she was nothing but ash. A figure strode towards her. His hair, the only light in this emptiness. His golden eyes stared and warmed her soul – filled her being with the sense of wholeness. He smiled – flashing his white teeth. Pure white wings flowed from his back. Jace. He smirked – the corner of his mouth quirking up. He opened his mouth to speak – a word on his lips. Instead, his glowing form shattered – spilling and crawling into another being – slugging into a creature of fear. The oozing liquid traveled upwards. It all slimed away to reveal someone. That someone had jet hair and pale skin. Black feathers burst from his back and he sneered, "I'm coming, little sister." And Clary plunged into darkness._

Clary bolted upright – the name already on her lips. Sebastian. Fear gripped her chest – restricting her breathing. After a few shot gasps, Clary breathed heavily. _I can't live like this, _she thought. It was still dark outside. She reached to her phone. She dialed the first name on her contact list. After eight rings, it went straight to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached the phone of…Alec Lightwood the Epic," there were giggles in the background (Simon). Please leave a message after my epic beep." Clary sighed and hung up – not evening bothering to leave a voicemail. Clary climbed out of bed. Weary, she silently pushed the door open and stepped into the dim hallways of the Institute. Witchlight poured over the sharp angles and peered around each corner. BY memory, she rounded each corner. It had felt like forever until she stopped at a door. Clary lifted her hand to knock and stopped. She looked at her phone. 12:00 am. She exhaled and knocked twice before opening the door. Jace's voice tiredly moaned from his bed.

"Alexander Lightwood, if you want came at 2:00 in the morning just to tell how handsome I am, it's going to have to wait until tomorrow. I am not quite ready to accept compliments at this moment…Alec?" Jace lifted his head. His glimmering hair in a state of disarray. His eyes settled on Clary. "Oh, Clary," he whispered.

A strangled and rasped, "Hi," escaped Clary.

"Hey," he blinked.

Clary stood in the doorway. Tension rose in her stomach. "Um... can I come in?" she breathed.

"Sure," Jace said – shifting his position in bed.

She walked to his armchair. She scraped away a few pills and sat down. Jace was propped on his elbow. They sat there – not daring to look each other on the eye without getting lost.

"Dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah," she hung her head down.

"Hey, c'mere," Jace said as he gestured to the empty spot next to him.

Clary stood and walked to the bed. She looked down at the vacant spot and Jace. She took a deep breath and slide over the comforter by Jace. She eyed his hand – still full of an angel fire – and silently moves herself at a safe distance from his burn. Jace twitched as if he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything is going to be okay but decides not. "Sebastian," Clary started, "he is going to break the world. He's going to tear it to pieces. He's going to break _us _apart," the last sentence became a whisper. Jace gave a shaky breath. He moved his hand to move a hair from Clary's face but stops – remembering his deadliness. Tears form in Clary eyes. "And you can't even touch me," she cried.

Jace's eyes softened, "C'mon. You're strong. We're strong. Just hold tight until I'm ready to catch you."

**This leaves off at Alec meeting Maureen.**

"Maureen," he snarls, "You killed Camille. Now I must kill you for she tore apart my life."

Maureen sneered and clicked her tongue. "Tsk. Petty Nephilim, it won't look too good to the Clave when you slay the head of a clan leader for nothing – when you kill me for a sad, desperate relationship. Lady Belcourt always told me he'd always only love her," she takes a step forward and pauses, "Or Will." Alec takes a step back at the name. Maureen giggled, "Ha! You're so soft Lightwood, no wonder the other Shadowhunters find you useless. Just then, Alec's phone rang. "You should get that little Lightwood. Maybe _someone_ needs you," Maureen crossed her arm.

"They don't…" Alec shakes his head

"Please! All you do is strut around pretending to kill demons and for most of your life, hiding feelings," Maureen said.

Alec gasped and hurled himself forward – his seraph blade a blinding saber in the night. Maureen dodged as he ran into a chair. He kicked the chair leg and wielded a makeshift stake.

"Oo, strong," Maureen taunted.

Alec tackled Maureen. She yelped. He rolled on top of her until he pushed her against the peeling wall. Alec placed the tip of his seraph blade to her neck. It scorched her skin, and she grimaced. He brought up his stake and placed it right above her heart. He could feel it's beat – barely even moving. "What was that again?" he snapped.

Maureen laughed. Blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. "He's coming. And you're all gonna go," she growled. She slipped from underneath his elbow and kicked his knee down. Alec bucked down and fell to the stained carpet. She stepped into the shadows and whispered, "It's all gonna burn."

**Yay! Thanks you for reading. I'll post more but only if I can get some comments! So review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time

Chapter 2: Time

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews! Sorry these can't be longer! This is a rushed chapter.**

Isabelle always hated to be the smart one. That's why she always did the stereotypical girl act that kept her innocent. She could remember everything that she knows now was dumb. Last summer, him. She could remember the taste of his lips. The hyped adrenaline of the pounding music and the fly of bodies surrounding her. The drugs. The silver syrup that streamed off the walls and the light powder that dusted her hair and ran through her veins like fire. His lips so sweet with the drugs. With him. With the drugs. She didn't know which love was. He spoke promises into her ears – promises that were broken – promises that were left. She shook her head in disgust. _Never again, _she thought. She promised herself she couldn't let go again.

Her trance was broken when a drilling knock came from the Institute door. The sound echoed throughout the hollowed building and bounced into each of the cracks. She didn't want to move. "Jace, can you get that!" she grits through her teeth. An open magazine lay at her lap. She blew out a sigh and set her _Times_ magazine down on her end table of the library. Isabelle abruptly stood and shuffled (which was quite hard in heels) to the decorated designs of the doors. The hallways creaked. A wind curled down Isabelle's neck. Raziel peered at her from the top of building. The massive enchanted locks unfurled themselves from each other. The door swung open. There on the steps of the Institute was a box. Wooden swirls curled around the box. Deep ebony shaded the box casting an eerie glow on Isabelle's face. She lifted open the lid and overwhelm of chaos engulfed her.

Dark swallowed her whole. She felt like she was falling – falling into her own life of pain and happiness. It whispered her secrets and worst fears. It grabbed her soul and mind, plucked at the string of her life. It found her with Alec and Jace. It showed a little girl learning to crack an electrum whip. A young girl pranced as she received a glowing red pendant. A crying figure as her family was lost to her, Max. A shaded face desperately sought her in the black of night. A swirl of black hair as it revealed Simon. It shuffled her being. Then she plunged into light. She came up with a gasp with a word on her lips. Time. There wasn't much left.

Her knees ached from stumbling on the impact. Her brain felt toyed and tampered with. Her life. It was displayed for her. It was layed out on a timeline to show every mistake and right thing she ever did. Tears swelled in her eyes. She blinked them back – an aching pain forming in place of the tears. She crawled to the sprawled box on the pavement. She turned it upside right and peered into it for any remaining evidence. Scratched into the bottom in straight lines was "-Sebastian"

Meliorn was tired. He has waited for a very long time. He sat in the restaurant's booth for over ten minutes waiting for him. _God, the kid takes forever, _he thought. A waitress approached him.

"Coffee, mister?" her pointed ears twitched and her wings fluttered.

"No thank you," he leaned in close,"but I'll come get some later." And he winked.

The fairy scoffed and pivoted away. _I've lost my touch, _he mutters in his mind.

The doors of the restaurant swung open. A warm breeze tickles at Meliorn's skin. The boy has pale hair that surrounds his high thin face. He struts toward Meliorn's booth.

"Johnathon," Meliorn smirks.

"Sebastian," the blond frowns, "it's Sebastian now."

Meliorn waves a hand as if throwing away that conversation.

"Is it in place?" Sebastian sits across from the fairy knight in the booth.

Meliorn gave a short nod and looked away.

"Good," Sebastian said, "you know you must do all of them, toy with them."

"I understand," Meliorn looks him in the eye, "don't you say you're backing out now," and gives a mischievous grin.

Sebastian snorted and said, "She wouldn't be too happy if I backed out now, would she?"

No, she wouldn't.

Isabelle gasped and panted. She jerked her head around the patio, hoping to spot a sneaking intruder. She wobbled to her feet. She picked up the box. It was warm. Warm with demon energy, she could feel it. The pendant at her throat tickled. She stumbled into the safety of the Institute.

Isabelle marched towards Jace's room. She burst into the room, not even bothering to knock. "Next time, you get the door," she grumbled.

"Whoa. You don't just burst into someone's room, Iz. Trust me, I am not _always _as hot as I look in public," Jace looked at her with a smirk and seeing that his looks didn't amuse her, he sighed, "Okay, what?"

"What! The big what is that this box has my life!" she screamed and thrust the box into Jace's arms.

"It's just an ordinary box, Isabelle," Jace frowns at the insides, "there's nothing in there."

"It says it's from him!" she clutches her hair.

Jace grabbed her hands and put them at her sides. "Calm down. There's no demon energy, probably just some Circle pranks."

Isabelle knew better. She could feel it now. She could feel its pulse vibrating her body. Feel its pull. She shuddered away from it and collapsed into Jace's chair. She put her hands on her face and cried. Years of being the strong one, and she finally let it go.

**Yay! Thanks so much FOR READING. Please any constructive criticism would really help!**


End file.
